oh (sehun) temptation
by seluminati
Summary: Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan berakhir. Apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali? Oh tentu saja,tidak akan ada yang tahan melihat pesona Sehun ketika sedang berdansa. Apalagi Luhan. HunHan SMut Fanfic. Rated: M. Warning: Pokoknya ini Mesum titik. PWP


**Ga kerasa sudah 3 tahun bersama Sehun dan Luhan :')**

**Berharap kapal ini bakal terus berlayar sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya.**

**Untuk OTP tercinta Sehun dan Luhan.**

**Dulu bersama,Sekarang berpisah, dan akan kembali lagi nanti.**

* * *

**Oh Sehun Temptation**

"Apa?! Putus?!" tanya Sehun tidak percaya,sedikit berteriak kepada Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu," luhan mengelak, "Kita hanya _break_? Ya _Break_-"

"Sampai kapan?!Sampai calon istrimu mati?!" tanya Sehun sarkastik.

"Sehun, Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini. Perjodohan ini juga melibatkan masa depan perusahaan ayahku. Tapi aku bersumpah aku masih mencintaimu dan-"

"Bukankah kau orang yang ambisius Luhan?" sindir Sehun, "Cinta? Persetan dengan cinta,yang kau pikirkan hanyalah ambisimu!"

"_Fine,_ aku akan pergi." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan menuju kamar yang mereka bagi bersama selama 6 tahun belakangan. Dengan kesal ia memasukan baju-baju yang ada dilemari, tidak peduli baju siapa yang ia ambil, entah baju dirinya atau Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya diruang tengah saat Sehun keluar membawa tasnya dan melirik Luhan tajam.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu tuan Lu," ucap Sehun dan akhirnya keluar dan membanting pintu dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan uring-uringan dilorong gedung apartemen yang lebih lusuh dari gedung apartemennya bersama Luhan. Dengan keras ia mengetuk salah satu pintu dan tanpa menunggu sang pemilik membuka pintu, Sehun membuka pintu dengan kasar dan masuk.

"_What the fuck!" _jerit Kai kaget, "Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun tuan?"

Sehun hanya mengerang mendengar sindiran sahabatnya itu dan menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau membawa tas yang sangat besar?" tanya aiko, sahabat Sehun yang lain.

"Aku dan Luhan putus."

Kai dan Aiko saling memandang dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi kepada Sehun.

* * *

"Chanyeol, berikan aku _beat_ yang lebih cepat," pinta Sehun kepada DJ diklub tempatnya bekerja.

"Siap kapten," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengatur musik di mesin DJnya.

Musik _Hip Hop _dengan _beat_ cepat berdentum dan Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Sehun berdansa mengikuti irama, ia bergerak lincah dengan teknik dance _hip hop_ yang sangat baik. Lagu yang di_mix_ Chanyeol berubah menjadi sedikit sensual,dimana Sehun mengikutinya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan seksi. Kai, sahabatnya muncul dari belakang panggung dan ikut menari bersama Sehun.

"_Great!"_ seru manajer klub malam _Delusion_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sesi latihan Sehun, "Tidak salah kau dan Kai menjadi penari paling terkenal diklubku."

"Yeah itu membuat kami menjadi penari _striptease_ dimalam minggu," ucap Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya jengkel, "_Thanks Hyung."_

"Hey! Yang penting kalian mendapat uang yang lebih banyak saat menjadi penari _striptease_!"

"Ya,tapi kami juga mendapat lebih banyak pelanggan Mesum yang tidak segan-segan menggesekan tubuhnya ke bokongku!"

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar mereka bertengkar. Sehun tahu Kai tidak benar-benar marah mendapat pekerjaan tambahan menjadi penari _striptease_, malah yang Sehun tahu Kai sangat menikmati waktunya saat wanita-wanita Seksi menggoda dan menyentuh tubuhnya sambil menyelipkan beberapa tips disaku celana kulit ketat yang ia pakai.

Sehun dan Kai kembali ke ruang ganti mereka sambil bercanda tawa. Disana sudah ada Aiko yang menunggu gilirannya untuk berlatih.

"Oh Hey Sehun, Kau harus melihat ini," ucap Aiko sambil membesarkan volume suara TV yang ada diruangan itu.

Luhan berada disana,menjadi topik di acara berita sore itu. Di _Headline_nya tertulis, "Pewaris tahta perusahaan Lu bertunangan, _Lu corp _merayakannya dengan pesta besar-besaran."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang muncul melihat Luhan dengan senyum riangnya membiarkan media memotretnya dan menjawab pertanyaan media dengan senang hati.

"Pesta ini tidak akan berjalan terlalu formal, kami akan membuat pesta besar dimana orang-orang yang datang merasa bebas dan senang," ucap Luhan dengan senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

Sehun tertawa pahit, "Semudah itu ia melupakanku."

Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, "Sudah kubilang kan Sehun? Ia tidak akan pernah menganggap hubungan kalian serius."

"Ya,aku bodoh. Kukira ia adalah orangnya, Kai. Kukira akhirnya, aku mendapat orang yang benar."

Sehun merasa terkhianati. Saat ia bertemu Luhan diklubnya,ketika ia menatap Luhan, ia pikir Luhan adalah orang yang diberikan tuhan untuknya. Sehun pikir,Luhan adalah '_the one'_ . Sehun mencintai Luhan dengan tulus. Luhan mampu mengendalikan Sehun yang liar. Sehun bukan lagi dirinya yang sering menggoda wanita maupun pria, bukan lagi dirinya yang sering pesta pora,mabuk dan melakukan seks dengan siapa saja yang ia temui.

Sehun terpikat oleh pesone Luhan.

"Aw Sehun," ucap Aiko sambil berdiri dan memeluk Sehun, "Jangan menangis, kau tahu kau terlihat menggelikan saat menangis."

Sehun mengerang, "Aku tidak menangis bodoh!"

Aiko melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Sehun, "Tapi wajahmu tertekuk seperti akan menangis."

"Hey bukankah wajahnya memang selalu seperti itu?" canda Kai.

Sehun merengut membuat Kai dan Aiko tertawa kencang.

"Kalian memang sahabat yang baik," sindir Sehun, "Aku senang penderitaanku menjadi hiburan untuk kalian."

"Ok Maaf sobat," ucap Kai smbil merangkul Sehun, "Malam ini, kita akan berpesta. Semenjak berpacaran dengannya kau tidak pernah berpesta kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Kai menyeringai, "Malam ini sobat. Malam ini kita akan berpesta dengan liar, bercumbu dan bercinta dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal,kita akan mabuk sampai tidak sadarkan diri."

.

.

.

Setelah tampil dipanggung. Sehun,Kai dan Aiko diizinkan untuk ikut berpesta dengan orang-orang yang datang ke klub. Aiko dan Kai memutuskan untuk berdansa di lantai dansa sementara Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk di bar bersama Chanyeol, meminum _whiskey_ yang disediakan teman bartendernya.

"Tidak berdansa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeleng sambil meminum whiskeynya dengan sekali teguk, "Aku sudah cukup berdansa malam ini Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol adalah teman Sehun satu-satunya yang juga mempunyai hubungan sesama jenis seperti dirinya. Bedanya, hubungan Chanyeol terlihat mulus,tidak ada rintangan apapun.

"Ia baik," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum khas yang sering terlihat jika ia sedang membicarakan Baekhyun, "Kau tahu? Kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak."

Sehun terkesiap, "Wow! Itu keputusan yang besar! Selamat man!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih.' Pada Sehun.

"Maka dari itu ini hari terakhirku menjadi DJ di klub ini," ucap Chanyeol, "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk anak kami kelak."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol bangga.

Andaikan hubungannya dengan Luhan bisa seperti itu. Ia juga ingin mempunyai anak bersama Luhan.

"Hai Para Sahabat _gay_ku!" teriak Jongin sambil merangkul Sehun dan Chanyeol, "Malam ini sangat gila kawan! Orang-orang dilantai dansa itu sangat liar!"

Kai mengambil gelas Sehun dan meneguk _whiskey _yang tertuang disana.

"_Come on Man_! Kau bilang kau akan berpesta dengan liar!"

Sehun tertawa, "Kau yang mengatakan itu. Bukan aku."

Kai yang mabuk, mendecih sebal, "Ternyata kau begitu mencintai si Luhan itu hmm? Ia membuatmu menjadi membosankan _man,_ kau tidak keren lagi!"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh! Omong-omong tentang Luhan! Kau tahu siapa yang baru saja bercumbu denganku tadi?Aku bercumbu dengan perancang pesta pertunangan Luhan sabtu malam ini!"

Sehun membelalakan matanya sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau yakin?!"

"Iya aku yakin bodoh," ucap Kai sambil merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun, "Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Astaga,aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana rasanya bibir seksi itu. Bagaimana rasanya tangannya yang terlingkar dileherku, dan bagaimana rasa penisnya yang berge-"

"Hentikan Kai! Eww Kami tidak perlu mendengarnya."

Kai mendecih, "_Anyway_, Ini kartu namanya mungkin kau membutuhkannya."

Sehun melihat kartu yang Jongin berikan.

"Do Kyungsoo," gumam Sehun membaca nama dikartu tersebut.

"Ya! Ya! Benar namanya Do Kyungsoo. D.O. _My baby_ D.O," ucap Kai sambil menerawang, "Oh! Dan ia juga mengatakan ia terkesan melihat tarian kita dan bertanya apakah kita mau tampil di acara yang ia buat untuk Luhan."

Seperti ada sebuah lampu bohlam yang menyala terang diotaknya Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Oh ya, tentu kita bisa Kai," ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai, "Kita akan merasa sangat terhormat bisa mengisi acara pertunangan tuan Lu."

.

.

.

"H-hai Kai," sapa Kyungsoo malu-malu saat Kai dan Sehun datang ketempat yang mereka janjikan. Pagi setelah ia mendapat kartu nama Kyungsoo, Sehun meneleponnya dan menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menawarkan kesempatan itu padanya dan Kai. Kyungsoo mengatakan itu benar dan mengajak mereka bertemu disalah satu kafe.

"Hi, _Baby_. Senang bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi yang berbeda," sapa Jongin sambil mengedipkan mata. Benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan sadar,tidak mabuk seperti kemarin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku membawa CD kumpulan performa kami untuk kau lihat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menerima CD itu, "Aku akan menontonnya walaupun aku sudah yakin kalian akan tampil dengan spektakuler di pesta nanti."

Sehun tertawa, "Jadi kau akan tetap menyewa kami untuk tampil diacara itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, orang yang mengadakan pesta ini ingin ada penampilan dance hip hop dipestanya. Dan tarian hip hop kalian adalah tarian hip hop terbaik yang pernah kulihat, Tuan Luhan pasti menyukainya."

Sehun menyeringai. Oh tentu saja Luhan akan menyukainya. Luhan tidak berubah.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kami setuju."

"Tapi dengan beberapa syarat," ucap Jongin.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Bayaran tidak masalah bagi kami," jawab Sehun, "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengenalkan kami dengan yang mengadakan pesta. Biarkan kami menjadi kejutan untuknya."

Kai tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sehun.

"Uh baiklah. Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Dan satu syarat lagi _baby_," ucap Kai sambil menyeringai, "Aku tidak peduli berapa bayarannya."

Kai memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku ingin kau, diatas kasurku."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya merasa pipinya panas dan tubuh bagian bawahnya bereaksi mendengar kata-kata seduktif Kai.

Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama dikamar mandi malam ini.

* * *

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kyungsoo yang Kai,Sehun,Aiko dan Chanyeol temui di ruang tunggu mereka

"Setelah penyanyi AKMU tampil, giliran kalian yang tampil pada pukul 9. Bersiaplah!"

Mereka berempat mengangguk dan Kyungsoo memberikan jempol (dan satu kecupan dipipi Jongin) sebelum ia pergi untuk mengawasi pesta yang sedang berjalan.

"Baiklah, kita harus tampil dengan bagus malam ini," ucap Sehun, "Karena ini penampilan terakhir kita diiringi oleh musik Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aw _man_! Aku akan merindukan _beat _gila mu!" ucap Jongin sambil merangkul Chanyeol dengan susah payah (karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya).

"Dan karena ini acara mantan kekasih Sehun," sambung Aiko dengan nada jahil.

"Yeah itulah alasan utama kita harus tampil sempurna dan seseksi mungkin malam ini. Lihat busana yang kita pakai!" ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk Sehun yang memakai celana jeans ketat, tank top yang sisinya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan tubuh Sehun serta jaket kulit yang membungkusnya, "Aku yakin Luhan akan ereksi setelah melihatmu tampil dipanggung."

Sehun tertawa dan berkata, "Memang itu hal yang kuharapkan."

.

.

.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan tak percaya melihat Sehun berada di belakang panggung, pesta pertunangannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Oh? Hi Luhan, apa kabarmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Bekerja, untuk apa lagi?"

"Bekerja? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku salah satu penampil dipestamu. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Luhan terkesiap, "Se-sehun sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum ayahku melihatmu." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun hanya untuk ditepis keras oleh Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa? Lagipula aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, aku kesini hanya untuk bekerja. Apa kau setakut itu ayahmu melihat kekasih priamu yang pekerjaannya sebagai penari _striptease _huh?"

Luhan tidak menjawab,bibirnya gemetar.

Sebelum Sehun melihat hal yang tidak ia inginkan (Luhan menangis) Sehun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

.

Penampilan AKMU mendapat tepuk tangan heboh dari penonton, bahkan Jongin yang menonton dari samping bertepuk tangan heboh untuk idolanya.

"Sekarang giliran kalian tampil!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sudah berada diposisinya di pojok panggung dengan mesin Djnya.

Sehun berlari ketengah panggung yang gelap. Topi hitamnya menutupi wajahnya.

Saat Musik mulai dan lampu sorot hidup dan menyorot dirinya. Sehun mengangkat wajah dan Ia bisa melihat Luhan sudah kembali duduk ditempat duduk terdepan ditengah-tengah tunangan dan orang tuanya.

Sehun menyunggingkan seringaian terseksinya.

Ia berdansa dengan gerakkan pelan. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan seksi mengikuti irama lagu yang sensual. Bokongnya tercetak sempurna dalam balutan celana jeans ketat yang ia pakai.

Kai masuk ke panggung dan musik berubah menjadi musik hip hop dengan beat cepat. Sehun dan Kai berdansa dengan gerakkan hip hop dengan kompak. Mereka melakukan gerakkan dengan sempurna.

Musik berhenti sejenak saat Aiko masuk dengan langkah seduktif menuju Sehun. Sehun melepaskan jaketnya membiarkan jemari aiko menulusuri sisi tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut pakaian. Sehun langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Aiko yang terekspos dan mengangkat paha Aiko dengan tangan kananya.

Musik kembali berputar, Sehun,Kai dan Aiko menari dengan sensual. Sehun dan Aiko melakukan tarian duo ditengah lagu. Mereka terlihat seksi dan mesra dengan tangan Sehun yang menggerayangi tubuh Aiko. Diakhir performa mereka, tangan Sehun menarik rambut Aiko hingga leher Aiko terekspos dan Sehun menggigit lehernya. Aiko memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya seperti menyukai perlakuan Sehun.

Tamu dipesta itu bertepuk tangan heboh. Sehun,Kai,Aiko dan Chanyeol membungkuk untuk berterima kasih sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik panggung.

"Kita berhasil," teriak Chanyeol, "Kerja yang bagus kawan!"

Mereka berempat berpelukkan dan tertawa bersama.

"Selamat _guys,_ sepertinya para tamu menyukai penampilan kalian," ucap Kyungsoo yang muncul tiba-tiba disamping Kai.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Kai langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

Bertambah lagi teman Sehun yang mempunyai hubungan sesama jenis.

"Oh Ya semua tamu kecuali yang mengadakan pesta ini," ucap Jongin menyeringai.

Sehun menyeringai penuh arti, "Ia tidak menyukainya tapi ia akan menyukai _after-party_ yang akan terjadi Jongin."

.

.

.

Setelah performanya di pesta Luhan, Sehun pulang menuju apartemen lamanya sebelum ia tinggal bersama Luhan. Sehun bersiul sambil memutar-mutar kunci apartemen lamanya. Ia sedang membuka pintu ketika seseorang mendorongnya masuk dan kembali mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras ke pintu apartemennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Luhan kesal.

Sehun tersenyum, "Apa yang ku lakukan?"

Luhan mengerang, "Apa maksudmu melakukan itu dipanggung?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya berdansa, tampil seperti yang biasa aku lakukan."

Nafas Luhan menderu, dengan kasar ia menarik kerah jaket jeans Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun kasar.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan tidak sabaran. Ia melenguh ketika Sehun menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat, dengan cepat lidah Luhan masuk kedalam rongga mulut Sehun.

Luhan melepas ciumannya dan menatap Sehun tajam, "Kau milikku."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau milikku," ucap Luhan lagi.

"Tuan Luhan kenapa kau begitu egois huh?" cibir Sehun, "Tidak semua yang didunia ini milikmu."

"Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa memiliki semuanya tapi aku tidak huh?!" ucap Sehun sambil mencengkeram pipi Luhan dengan keras.

"Kau memiliki semuanya. Kekayaan, orang tua, orang-orang yang memujamu," Sehun tertawa pahit, "Aku."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu Luhan?!" sentak Sehun, "Aku hanya meminta cintamu, kenapa kau begitu egois?!"

Air mata Luhan menetes. Pipinya yang dicengkeram Sehun terasa sakit. Hatinya yang ada didalam genggaman Sehun juga terasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya tidak jelas karena pipinya masih dicengkeram erat oleh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Please, percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pembohong yang handal. Sayangnya aku tidak akan termakan oleh kebohonganmu."

Luhan mencengkeram lengan jaket Sehun, "A-aku tidak berbohong Sehun."

Sehun mendorong Luhan agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Luhan mengerang dan menangis terisak. Biasanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menangis. Ia akan memeluk Luhan hingga Luhan tenang dan tertidur didekapannya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan tidak merasa iba ketika Emosi dan Amarah membutakan dirinya.

Sehun menarik rambut Luhan hingga Luhan mendongak sambil meringis, "Kalau kau tidak berbohong, buktikan padaku."

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikannya?" ucap Luhan lemah.

Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Ayo Luhan. Bukankah ini penis favoritmu hmm? Yang kau kulum di ruang kerjamu, dikamar mandi mall, dimanapun. Karena kau sangat menyukai penis ini?"

Luhan mendongak menatap kamera yang sedang digenggam tangan kanan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ragu? Apa sekarang kau tidak menyukainya hmm?" ucap Sehun sambil memegang penisnya dan mendorong-dorongnya ke bibir Luhan yang tertutup.

Akhirnya Luhan memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Tangannya memegang penis Sehun.

"Ahhh yeah Seperti itu," desah Sehun, "Oh kau memang ahli dalam memanjakan penis,Luhan."

Luhan bergumam, nafas hangatnya serta getaran suaranya menambah nikmat yang dirasakan Sehun hingga ia mendesah.

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan sensual, _puppy-eyes_nya menatap Sehun dengan polos.

Sehun sangat menyukai pemandangan seperti ini. Luhan berlutut didepannya, dengan mulut yang dipenuhi penis Sehun, Matanya yang memandang dengan polos seperti anak kecil sedang memakan permen lollipop.

"Oh Aku sebentar lagi klimaks," erang Sehun sambil menggenggam rambut Luhan.

Luhan yang mengerti membiarkan Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat penisnya keluar masuk mulut Luhan dengan cepat. Walaupun sesekali tersedak, Luhan membiarkan saja Sehun menyodok mulutnya dengan cepat.

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Luhan dan dengan otomatis Luhan mengocok penis Sehun dihadapannya.

"Oh Yaahh begitu. Kau masih saja ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk memanja penis ini Luhan," racau Sehun.

Sehun menyemburkan cairannya diwajah Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya, membiarkan cairan Sehun membasahi wajahnya.

"Ah kau harus lihat seberapa indah dirimu sekarang Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan kamera lebih dekat ke wajah Luhan, "Begitu indah dengan cairan spermaku yang membasahi mata,hidung dan bibirmu. Apa kau merasa kau indah Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya wajahku terlihat mempesona dengan spermamu membasahi seluruh wajahku."

"Aw, bukankah kau sangat percaya diri Luhan? Sekarang lucuti pakaianmu, persiapkan lubang anusmu yang rakus itu untuk dimasuki penisku."

Luhan menurut dan melucuti jas yang tadi ia pakai dipesta satu persatu. Setelah ia bertelanjang bulat, ia naik ke kasur Sehun dan berbaring disana. Luhan menekuk kakinya ke dada hingga Sehun bisa melihat lubang Luhan dengan jelas.

Luhan memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubangnya sendiri dan melenguh.

"Luhan sangat nakal, bermain dilubangnya sendiri, dengan jari-jari kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mencapai prostatnya," ucap Sehun.

"Ngghh Hanya Sehun," desah Luhan sambil memasukkan jari kedua kelubangnya, "Hanya Pe-penis Sehun yang bisa mencapai _sweet spotku_."

Luhan mendesah frustasi ketika ia sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya tapi tetap tidak bisa mencapai _sweet spot_nya.

"Sehun," desahnya.

"Apa hmm?" tanya Sehun main-main.

"A-aku ingin penismu Sehun,"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar Luhan. Bukankah seorang pemimpin perusahaan harusnya berbicara dengan jelas dan lantang?"

"Penismu!" pekik Luhan, keringat sudah membanjiri dahinya, "Aku ingin penismu memenuhi Lubangku Sehun."

Sehun senang mendengarnya setelah penisnya sedari tadi sudah tegang melihat Luhan bermain sendiri dengan jarinya.

"Apapun yang kau mau Luhan. Karena kau egois dan ingin semuanya menjadi milikmu, bukankah begitu?"

Luhan hanya melenguh mendengarnya. Sehun menyeringai dan memposisikan penisnya dilubang Luhan.

Tanpa _Lube_ dan persiapan apapun Sehun menghujam lubang Luhan dan dihadiahi pekik kesakitan Luhan.

Sehun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, tangannya masih memegang kamera yang ia arahkan ke tubuh Luhan dibawahnya.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan Luhan? Apa yang kau rasakan dengan penisku menghujam lubang rakusmu."

"Terasa penuh," ucap Luhan sambil memejamkan mata kenikmatan, "Sangat nikmat dan hangat."

Luhan melenguh, menyongsong pergerakkan Sehun dengan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Tangannya menggenggam sprei erat.

"Sekarang Jelaskan gaya bercinta apa yang paling kau sukai," perintah Sehun.

Luhan beranjak dan mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari lubangnya. Ia berbalik, memposisikan diri menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut dan kedua tangannya. Bokongnya terangkat memperlihatkan lubangnya yang memerah dan basah.

"A-aku menyukai posisi ini karena Sehun menyukainya," jelasnya malu-malu. Sehun menyeringai lalu kembali menghujam lubang Luhan.

Luhan memekik ketika Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menghujam lubangnya dengan kasar.

"Aaahhh Ak-aku juga suka menunggangi Sehun. Menunggangi Sehun membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubangku."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tunjukkan sekarang," ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dan duduk bersandar diranjang.

Luhan merangkak menuju Sehun dan duduk dipahanya. Tangannya terlingkar dileher Sehun, lalu ia mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya, "Lanjutkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luhan, kita belum selesai."

Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memposisikan lubangnya dipenis Sehun. Perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan matanya terpejam penuh kenikmatan.

Dengan cepat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya, mendesah dan memekik kenikmatan saat penis Sehun menusuk _sweet spot_nya.

Sehun mengerang, satu tangannya memegang pinggul Luhan, "Kuakui, Lubangmu lebih nikmat dan ketat dibandingkan yang lain."

"Ti-tidak," ucap Luhan, "A-aku yang terbaik Ahhh, Hanya aku."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. Kamera yang ia genggam mengarah ke wajah Luhan yang kenikmatan.

"Dan hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu kenikmatan seperti ini bukankah begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Ngghhh Hanya Sehun,tidak akan ada yang lain."

Dengan itu Luhan mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun menyusul setelah menggerakan penisnya sendiri karena Luhan sudah terjatuh lemas didada Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan kameranya dinakas, dan hendak memindahkan tubuh Luhan diatasnya. Namun Luhan mengeluh dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena memutuskan hubungan kita pernah terlintas dipikiranku. Harusnya aku juga memikirkan perasaanmu bukan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri."

Sehun merasakan air mata Luhan jatuh ke lehernya. Punggung Luhan gemetar,ia masih enggan melepaskan Sehun dari dekapannya.

"Kau harus tahu betapa sedihnya aku ketika kau pergi,ketika kau mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu padaku. Ketika aku melihatmu lagi, kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk memelukmu, untuk mengajakmu pergi jauh bersamaku meninggalkan semuanya."

Suara Luhan bergetar, "Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa cemburuku ketika kau menyentuh wanita itu dipanggung."

"Kau milikku Sehun!" Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Luhan, membawa tubuh Luhan lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku keterlaluan," ucap Sehun, "Tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng keras, "Aku memang pantas menerimanya. Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu semua."

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang sudah memerah dan sembab, "Sehun, A-apa kau masih mau berpacaran denganku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Sehun tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dipipi Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sambil mencium dahi Luhan.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu?Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menyatukan dahir mereka berdua, "Akan kulakukan yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan dari dulu."

* * *

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Orang tuaku kehabisan film. Mereka akan senang menontonnya dirumah bersama."

Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Ok! Kirim!" seru Luhan sambil mengirim video itu ke email asisten ayahnya.

"Apa mereka akan menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka akan menyukainya," jawab Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun, "Bokongku disana terlihat seksi. Mereka pasti bangga melihatnya."

Mereka tertawa, sambil duduk bersama di apartemen mereka yang baru di _Los Angeles._

Sementara Asisten ayah Luhan hampir saja mati berdiri menerima Video kiriman Luhan yang direkam Sehun ketika ia bercinta dengan Luhan kala itu.

**END**

**What the fvck i write..**

**Entahlah readers, semoga kalian puas dengan fanfic ini.**

**Merayakan 3 tahun SeLu dengan hal mesum dan gak jelas seperti ini /sobs/**

**anyway Happy 3 years with SeLu!**

**jangan lupa like FB: SeLuminati**


End file.
